Computing device users are increasingly using small form factor devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, wearable devices, etc., to provide them with reminders based on location or time. For example, a user may set a reminder on a device such that when the user is within proximity to a particular location, the reminder is displayed or announced to the user. As another example, a user may set a reminder on a device such that the reminder is displayed or announced to the user at a particular time.
While such reminders can be useful, there are other times when a user needs to remember to perform a certain task as the user is intending to enter or depart a particular location (e.g., leaving home, arriving at a parent's or friend's home, leaving work). External hardware solutions exist that operate as a beacon unit. However, such systems are expensive, must be installed, and are limited to the location in which the system is installed.